villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Smiley (One Piece)
Antagonist Then why not major antagonist. ChasHades (talk) 06:45, November 16, 2016 (UTC) : Why have him as a major antagonist when Caesar, Monet, Vergo, and Doflamingo were bigger threats than Smiley? Smiley was, for the most part, minor as it only appeared and antagonized Zoro, Brook, Sanji and the other people near it before dying because it ate the candy to make it into the Shinokuni. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 22:42, November 17, 2016 (UTC) He helped Caesar attack Luffy and was trying to get across the river and had one of the most appearances out of many of Caesar's subordinates (note: Vergo and Monet don't count as they work directly under Doflamingo and Brownbeard defected Caesar) along with the Yeti Cool Brothers. ChasHades (talk) 00:26, November 18, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, Monet and Vergo does work under Doflamingo but that does not matter as they were major antagonists during the Punk Hazard Arc. They had more screen time and played a bigger role during the arc than Smiley. Being a direct subordinate to Caesar, the main antagonist of the arc, does not mean that he is a major antagonist. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 06:13, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Smiley was still great threat to everyone even after his death and would have continued to kill everyone if Caesar didn't put out the candy. ChasHades (talk) 06:47, November 19, 2016 (UTC) : Any villain is a big threat to anyone if s/he is not stopped. Smiley was not a great threat to anyone after its death, it turned into the Shinokuni which was a completely different entity. Smiley was a sentient being, the Shinokuni is not; it was a gas weapon. Again, it does not have too much screen time like the other antagonists and it does not play a big role besides antagonizing Straw Hats, the Marines, and their allies before it ended up eating the candy. It only appeared for about eight chapters in the arc before dying out. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 19:07, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Well that's large enough as several others rarely appeared in like 5 chapters and his death was still a major impact in which it could have killed the entire island. Alos what about others like Thunderclap he appeared in like 10 min. and was the biggest threat other than the storm and he is listed as a major antagonist(note: this is an example so please don't say "what does he have to do with anything").ChasHades (talk) 19:16, November 19, 2016 (UTC) : I don't know too much about Thunderclap. I said about eight chapters and even then it did not play a big role besides antagonizing the people around it. Yes its death was a major impact but it was an impact; it did not act as an antagonist any longer as it died. Smiley and Shinokuni are two different things as I said before. Caesar, Monet, Vergo, and Doflamingo each played a integral and bigger role during the arc having a greater influence over the plot and setting of the arc itself and to a degree the saga. Like the Yeti Cool brothers, Buffalo, and Baby 5 in the Punk hazard Arc, Smiley is a minor antagonist. : I don't want to sound like I am repeating myself continuously. Smiley's role and feats makes it a minor antagonist. Dual89 Proxima (talk) 20:35, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh also Smiley in the One Piece Wiki have it. ChasHades (talk) 20:44, November 20, 2016 (UTC) No more reply it will change. ChasHades (talk) 19:19, December 5, 2016 (UTC)